The Internet, through its billions of Web pages, provides a vast and quickly growing library of information and resources. In order to find desired content, computer users often make use of search utilities. Exemplary Internet search engines are well known in the art, for instance, a commonly known commercial engine is the Bing® search engine provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. In an attempt to ensure users are providing a query that will prove most useful in retrieving the results they desire, many search utilities offer query-completion suggestions as the user inputs a partial search query. Upon selection of a particular query-completion suggestion, the selected query-completion suggestion is searched against the general web search domain and results are provided to the user in the form of a search engine results page presented in association with the general web search domain (e.g., www.bing.com).